


Donnie and Clyde

by Supertenthdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Fluff, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, SO, alot, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, but with dudes, donnie and clyde, not stockholm syndrome, police are dumb, seriel killer dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/Supertenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police sirens wailed, they were closing in on them and Castiel swerved the car right and left trying to avoid the many cars on the highway, meanwhile Dean shot at them from the backseat window of the impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Humble Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its choppy i'm trying

_Police sirens wailed, they were closing in on them and Castiel swerved the car right and left trying to avoid the many cars on the highway, meanwhile Dean shot at them from the backseat window of the impala. Dean kept shooting, he aimed at the front left wheel of one of the police cars, it swerved into the car next to it and blew up in a cloud of fire and ash stopping the police cars behind from following. Castiel looked back and saw the explosion, he looked at Dean and smiled sickly, failing to notice the eighteen wheeler parked in front of them they crashed into the side of it, up the median and spiraling off the highway onto the ground below._

__

\--------

It was an average day for Castiel Novak, he woke up, had breakfast, got ready and went to work at the Apple store in the outdoor mall downtown. After dealing with the same kinds of people complaining about why their phones don’t work, and they can’t afford to buy a new one but they do anyway, and little punks trying to disconnect the displays without being noticed, Castiel went on break and headed down the street to the newly opened coffee shop. He ordered a black coffee and went to sit down in the back. He was almost done when he heard a gun go off in the front of the store, which wasn’t visible. Next a lady screamed and the gun went off again, the screaming stopped.

Castiel hid under the table and prayed he wouldn’t be found because something told him no one here was getting out alive. A man walked into the area Castiel was hiding in, he looked around and checked a under a few tables, then walked up to Castiel’s and stood there by the table for a while tapping his foot while whistling.

“Not gonna come out?” Said the man.

Castiel shivered and started tearing up, this all happened so fast he was drinking coffee and now he’s about to die.

“Ok” Said the man in a tisk-tisk sort of voice.

The man placed his hand on the underside of the table and flipped it up sending it across the room. Castiel made eye contact with the man above him carrying the gun, and it was love at first sight, both of them, just sat there for what felt like an eternity to both parties, green apple orchards meeting the blue of the sky. Both of them forgot the previous moments until they were drawn out of their staring contest by the siren of the police nearby.

“C’mon” said the man, grabbing Castiels arm pulling him towards the backdoor. Castiel struggled remembering what had just happened.

“No, let me go man.”

“Either come with me or I paint this coffee shop with your blood.”

Castiel shivered and followed the man out the door, and into a black car. Once they were inside the car he sped out of the alley,away from the police, ignorant of the perpetrator, not one person knew where he was or where he was going. He was completely gone without a trace.

**  
**


	2. Blue Eyes and Peroxide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a super short chapter, but I want the smut to be a separate chapter

“Where are you taking me?”

“Don’t worry about that?”

Castiel was going to protest again but he suddenly remembered that his captor was armed. They drove in silence, Castiel thought about trying to escape, maybe grab the wheel and swerve the car off the highway, sure he wouldn’t live, but he probably wouldn’t anyway. Dean took an exit off of the highway and they arrived at a stoplight.

“I’ll ask again, where are we going?”

The light was red, and he leaned over to meet Castiel's lips with his own. It was soft and supple, and Castiel melted like puddy. The light turned green and he drove off.

“I’m Dean.” He said.

Castiel coming back down to Earth, “Why are you telling me?”

“Cause I trust you Cas.” Dean flicking Castiel’s name tag.

They pulled into a market parking lot, “I’m going to go get some peroxide.” Dean climbed out of the car, he left Castiel, the car unlocked, and the gun under the seat. Castiel was confused, but he still didn’t try to escape, why?

\---

“You look sexy blonde Cas.” Dean said looking at a shirtless, now blonde, Castiel, soon taking his attention more south, “What do you say we christen the sheets?”

“Dean, I-”

“Cas come here.” He walked over to the bed where Dean was sitting. Dean pulled Castiel on to his lap.

“You didn’t get out of the car did you? I know you felt what I felt at the coffee shop,” Dean planted a kiss on his chest, “now, what do you say?”


End file.
